Don't Forget
by MariaBernal
Summary: SEQUEL TO "SORRY". After his loss, Shane remembers his old techniques of forgetting. Will it work? Or will it be something much more worse?


**Hello readers! This is for all who enjoyed "Sorry". I love you guys and your support!**

* * *

"_No matter all the stupid things I do, I love you,"_

_She had to find. Had to apologize for her behavior. She had to be with him. In his arms. She wanted to hear him say everything was gonna be alright._

_She got up and collected her things, then ran out of the dirty alley._

_She tried to run across the street. Only to be stopped by a pair of bright lights._

_Shane turned a corner, completely winded. He saw a swarm of people in the middle of the street, he walked over. He pushed himself through the crowd. When he got to the front he saw what he didn't want to. Lying on the ground was Mitchie, blood coming out from her mouth and her eyes shut. He reached out for her wrist. No pulse. He knelt down on the street and let out a sob._

_He unclenched her hand. In it was the silver locket reading, **I Love You.**_

* * *

"Another morning Mitchie," Shane Gray said rolling out of bed, glancing at the picture of his late girl friend.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Shane, breakfast in 10," said Jason Gray.

Shane pulled himself off the bed, walking over to his closet. Pulling out the first thing that caught his eye, not caring if it matched or not. He was like a zombie, not caring, not wanting to know, the only thing he wanted was Mitchie, yet he knew he couldn't have her, not anymore.

Shane pulled out his chair at the kitchen table and sat down. Caitlyn placed a plate in front of him. Shane took in the aroma of French Toast and sausages. He took a bite of the toast, and savored it. Just like Mitchie made. He swallowed, and rose from the table. Nate looked on as him band mate made his way up the stair cases, he dissapeared. The came the sound of a slamming door.

"He just needs some time," Caitlyn said rubbing Nate's back.

"It's been a year Cait," he started, "The regular Shane would have forgotten, I wish Mitchie was still around I hate seeing him like this,".

"Me too," Caitlyn said, Jason nodding in agreement.

Shane laid on his bed, his head buried in his pillow. Tears came rapidly. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why? Part of him just wanted to forget, another part of him wanted her to with him. He felt so alone. Sure Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were always there for him, but it wasn't the same. H e just wanted to be with Mitchie so bad.

"I'm going to forget," he muttered, "No matter how hard it is," he said throwing his fist onto his pillow.

"But how?" he said into his pillow. "How, damn it, how!" he yelled springing from his bed, begging to pace the room.

"How did I used to forget things before Mitchie?" he thought.

He went to his closet and swung the doors open, he made his way in to the walk-in closet, reaching a small glass cabinet, he searched around for the key, which he remembered was placed in one of his shoes. He struggled for minutes to find it, but finally did. His hands shook as he tried to get the key into the lock. He did. He opened the cabinet to reveal liquor of different sorts. He slightly smiled. He grabbed the first bottle with in reach, he took a small shot glass and filled it to the brim. He downed it, the liquid burning his throat making him cough a little bit. He forgot about that part, catching him off guard. Shane noticed something, he felt a little bit, better.

There was a knock at the door. Shane panicked. If they knew he was drinking, even if it was just a little bit, they would be unhappy with him and would try to talk him out of it. He was feeling a some what better, he had to keep this going. He put down the small glass, shut the closet doors and went to his door. It was Nate.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, just a head ache," he lied.

"Oh, well do you need anything, some aspirin or something?" Nate asked.

"No, I'm okay, I'm just gonna get some sleep, should fix me up right away," said Shane.

"Okay man, we're gonna go get some groceries we'll be back in about and hour," Nate said.

"Okay,"

"You sure you don't need anything?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just go and do your stuff, I'll be okay," Shane said giving his brother a slight nudge.

Shane closed his door, remembering to lock it. He didn't want any sudden burst ins. He looked out the window to make sure they had left. He was grateful to see that Jason was tagging along. As soon as they had left the drive way and turned the corner, he went back to the closet grabbing the bottle and the small glass. He then again filled it to the brim. He prepared himself for the burning sensation. He kept repeating the process various times. Eventually he put the objects away and crawled under his covers, pointing the fan at himself. Now he really did have a head ache, but he forgot.

Shane awoke. The feeling of nausea swept through out his body. He glanced at the clock. 9:42 p.m. He had slept through a whole day! A wave of nausea passed over him once again. He ran into the bathroom, his knees sinking in front of the porcelain basin. Minutes later he rose. Shane walked out into his room. Hunger set in. He unlocked his door, stepped out and creaked down the stairs, hoping that the others would have gone to bed early. They didn't. Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were seated in the living room.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Jason.

Shane nodded his head.

"Much," said Shane.

He grabbed an apple of the table and crept back up to his room. He took a bite out the apple and tossed the rest into the nearest waste basket. He crawled under his cover. Today he didn't remember.

Shane awoke to bird chirping loudly outside his window. Usually he would have been pleased with the gentle wake up call. Today was not one of those days. Shane looked over at the picture of Mitchie.

He got up and walked to the closet. This became routine, some days he would have to drink more, other days, she never crossed his mind. Nate and the others had noticed something strange with Shane. He would rarely come down stairs or eat. He spent the day in his room with the door locked.

"He's slipping," Caitlyn said.

Nate gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean he's slipping into depression," She said. "Can't you tell? He won't come down stairs and eat, he doesn't want to talk to anyone and he spends his day locked in his room,".

"We should take his to a doctor, or something," said Jason.

"Let's go and try to talk to him," said Nate.

The trio went upstairs only to stop in front of Shane's door.

Nate grabbed the door knob slowly hoping that it wouldn't be locked. Success. They peered in. There stood Shane. Pistol to his head.

"Shane, don't!"

Too late.

Shane awoke in a white paradise. In front of him stood Mitchie. Just as he remembered her, as beautiful as an angel. They embraced. Finally all was right.

* * *

**Did you like it?Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
